


Третий не лишний

by arinalies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmates, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: Ой, пошли они, эти ваши гендерные стереотипы. Посмотри, какая я сексуальная сученька. Мне даже Ухура завидовать будет!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 14





	Третий не лишний

Каждое утро Маккой заплетает Кирка.

Иногда это бывают сложные, поражающие своим великолепием и пышностью прически. Иногда - простая коса, наспех заплетенная грубыми пальцами и криво перехваченная резинкой. Но Джим никогда не уходит из комнаты с распущенными волосами.

Все началось, когда их, познакомившихся в шаттле, поселили в одну комнату. Тогда Кирк ходил с высоким хвостом, который лез ему в глаза при каждом неосторожном движении и который он наотрез отказывался состригать, оправдываясь напоминанием о маме.

В то самое утро, когда все только проявлялось, они оба - Джим и Леонард сидели на кроватях и неторопливо разбирали сумки. Ну как, неторопливо. Если Маккой с присущей ему врачебной скрупулезностью аккуратно раскладывал каждый взятый предмет, то Кирк просто перевернул сумку над кроватью и в данный момент копался в образовавшейся куче.

\- О! Расческа! А я ее искал. - Джим победно встряхивает трофеем и незамедлительно начинает проводить щеткой по волосам. - Ауч.

Маккой откладывает в сторону блокнот.

\- Ой.

Он складывает руки на груди, наблюдая за безутешными попытками друга привести волосы в порядок.

\- Блиин.

\- Тебе помочь? - Врач наклоняет голову, чтобы заглянуть Кирку в лицо.

\- А у тебя есть в этом опыт? - Парень актерским движением собирает темную шевелюру в одну ладонь и прижимает к себе. - Я не намерен доверять свое сокровище дилетантам.

Маккой фыркает.

\- Дилетант в этом деле - ты. Еще немного, и ты бы волосы себе с корнем "вычесал". Смотри и учись. 

Леонард манит Джима к себе, и тот садится на пол между расставленных Маккоем коленей. Доктор берет из рук друга расческу и проводит по одному каштановому локону, потом по другому. Спустя минуту все тонкие прямые волосы лежат в идеальном порядке.

\- Вау. - Кирк отводит руку назад и поглаживает ровную укладку. - Где это ты так научился?

\- У меня же дочь, забыл? Мой отцовский долг был каждое утро ее заплетать. У меня рука за пять лет и набилась.

Леонард хмурится, и Джим понимает, что затронул ненужные воспоминания. Ему нужно как-то вернуть Маккоя в действительность. 

\- Боунс? 

\- Мммм?

\- Заплетешь меня?

\- Что?! 

\- Что? 

\- С чего это ты решил так резко поменять стиль прически? 

\- Хвост мешает. Волосы слишком длинные. 

\- Думаешь, косичка будет попрактичнее? 

\- Ага.

Леонард скептически поднимает брови, но позволяет Кирку выбрать тип косы. 

\- А что ты умеешь? 

\- О, я умею плести обычную, рыбий хвост, колосок, перевернутую, голландскую, из четырех прядей, швейцарскую, жгут, а также водопад и корону. 

\- Ух ты. - Кирк кажется дезориентированным от количества новых названий. - Давай заплетем корону, звучит красиво. 

\- Хорошо. 

Расчёска в умелых руках летает, как птица, и уже через пять минут доктор окидывает последним взглядом свое творение. 

\- Можешь посмотреть. 

Джим тянет руки к голове и, встав, подходит к зеркалу. 

\- Вау. 

Он крутится на месте. 

\- Боунс, посмотри, какая я сексуальная сученька. Мне даже Ухура завидывать будет. 

\- И никаких завываний наподобие "это слишком девчачье"? 

\- Ой, пошли они, эти ваши гендерные стереотипы. - Кирк машет рукой. - Такой красотке, как я, можно все. 

Маккой хмыкает, но ничего вслух не говорит. 

\- Все, я пошел. Мне еше нужно показаться паре знакомых девчонок. Пусть поймут, кому они отказали. 

Джим хватает сумку, кидает в нее падд и фуражку и, придуриваясь, отдает честь. 

\- Чао, Боунс!

***

Леонард думает, что выпендрежник-на-один-день-Кирк сразу же все забудет, но на следующее утро Джим ловит Маккоя у его же кровати.

\- Заплети, а? 

Так утреннее причесывание становится их ежедневным ритуалом. Но один раз из рутинного дела оно превращается в нечто непривычное. 

На этот раз Кирк сидит на стуле, и Боунс осторожно распутывает клубок волос на концах. 

Джиму щекотно, и он дергается от неловких рывков доктора. 

\- А ну, не дёргаться. - рычит Маккой, и фиксирует голову, положив на нее локоть. 

Кирк подныривает под его руку и оказывается в опасной близости от лица Леонарда. С секунду он смотрит в серо-голубые глаза, а потом решается и легонько чмокает доктора в губы. 

Тот отшатывается от стула с расческой в руках. Через некоторое время следует резонный, по его мнению, вопрос:

\- И что это сейчас было? 

\- Боунс, давай встречаться? 

\- Что?! 

\- Ну смотри, - Кирк начинает загибать пальцы. - Ты меня любишь? Вероятно, да. Я тебя люблю? Стопроцентно, да. 

\- Никто и не говорил, что я против. - Маккой, чуть выравнивает дыхание. - Но вот только какая мне выгода от наших отношений? 

\- Я буду весь твоим, - Кирк разводит руками и подмигивает. - Даже волосы. В любое время суток. 

\- Идет. - Маккой ухмыляется. - Но сейчас меня интересуют только твои губы. 

\- Только? 

\- Ну, и еще кое-что пониже. 

А от рук Маккоя в волосах Кирка образуется настоящий бардак. Но вот только это не интересует ни одного, ни другого.

***

А в один вечер Джим приходит со странной косой на голове. Маккой точно помнит, что утром у парня был простой колосок, а не это... Нагромождение.

\- Кто это заплел? 

У них не было строгих правил насчет измены. Организм молодой, а парень рядом не всегда, так что никто друг у друга о любовных похождениях не спрашивал. Но вот волосы... Сокровище Маккоя было неприкосновенным. И если кто-то на него и покусился, то он жестоко за это поплатится. 

\- Это... - Кирк отводит глаза. - У меня резинка упала, коса расплелась, а там был человек, который предложил волосы собрать. 

\- Но это же моя собственность!

\- Это преподаватель, ему неудобно отказать. - тихо отвечает парень. 

\- Веди сюда этого преподавателя. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Посмотреть хочу.

***

И тем же вечером в комнате появляется вулканец.

\- Кадет Кирк, где тот человек, который изъявил желание обучиться технике вулканских причёсок? 

\- Я здесь. - Маккой медленно встает со стула и подходит к вулканцу, быстро оценивая гостя. Как ни странно, тот вряд ли старше самого доктора. Он даже неплохо выглядит. - Прошу прощения, но я не знаю вашего имени. Вы... 

\- Спок. Джим, послужите нам, пожалуйста, моделью. 

Кирк садится спиной к преподавателю, и тот начинает показывать основное движение узора. 

Через несколько минут однообразных жестов вулканец отступает от стула. 

\- Повторите. 

Маккой берет в руки пряди, но у него получается хуже, чем у опытного Спока. 

\- Нет, здесь неверно.

Профессор берет Леонарда за запястья и, управляя его руками, добивается правильности движений. От прикосновения холодных пальцев доктора прошибает волна мурашек. 

Когда прическа закончена, Спок, не задерживаясь ни на секунду, прощается и выходит из комнаты, в которой начинается незамедлительное обсуждение. 

\- Ну как? 

\- Странный он. У меня от него мурашки. 

Кирк хмыкает. 

\- У меня тоже. 

\- Может, это последствия контактной телепатии? 

\- А он - телепат? 

\- Все вулканцы чуствуют эмоции через прикосновения. 

\- У них есть эмоции. - Кирк фыркает. - Незаметно. И что он нам хотел передать? 

\- Сейчас найду, если тебе так интересно. 

Маккой берет падд и ищет раздел про вулканцев в учебнике по ксенобиологии. Через минуту он нахмуривается. 

\- Черт. Либо я ошибаюсь, либо мы влипли. 

\- А что такое? - Джим поворачивается на стуле. - Он нас ненавидит? 

\- Хуже. 

И доктор читает вслух отрывок из параграфа учебника. 

\- "Контактная телепатия вулканцев, как правило, не приносит никаких ощущений, кроме передаваемых эмоций. Единственным исключением является установление связи, после которого индивидуум может испытать пилоэрекцию или легкое головокружение. В таких случаях эмоциональный фон не нарушается. После заключения постоянных уз партнеры получают возможность принимать чувства другого без контакта. В случае незаключения уз вулканец остаётся одиноким на всю жизнь, так как общество... " - Леонард откладывает падд и трет виски. - Джим, пилоэрекция - это мурашки по-научному, а никаких эмоций мы в момент контакта не испытывали. 

\- Да, похоже на связь. - Кирк наклоняет голову. - Пойдем к нему? 

\- Зачем? 

\- Как зачем? Предлагать встречаться. 

\- Ты серьезно хочешь устроить полиаморию? Даже если я ошибся и ничего у нас с ним нет? 

\- Если мы - действительно его партнеры, то нам стоит ему об этом сказать, а то он останется одиноким.

\- Ты иди. Я к этому чопорному инопланетнику не пойду. 

\- Ну пожалуйста, Боунс. 

\- Твоя идея. Топай давай. 

Джим подходит к Леонарду, обхватывает шею руками и целует. 

\- Ну пойдем. Это не так плохо, как ты думаешь. 

Наконец, Маккой сдается. 

\- Идем уже, чудо. 

И они идут к выходу из комнаты. 

***

Дойдя до нужного кабинета, они нажимают на кнопку вызова. 

\- Да? - слышится голос вулканца из прибора. 

\- Мистер Спок, это мы, ваши... Партнеры! 

Молчание. И медленно отъезжающая в сторону панель. 

Внутри их ждет Спок, строго вертикально сидящий в кресле. 

\- Вижу, вы уже обнаружили нашу связь. 

\- Я ксенобиолог, это входит в мою компетенцию. 

\- Прекрасно. И что вы думаете по этому поводу? 

\- Мы не против! - Кирк расставляет руки. - Если ты захочешь стать частью нашей семьи - пожалуйста. 

Леонарду режет уши фамильярный переход на "ты", но он понимает, что по-другому с существом, которому ты вообще-то предлагаешь стать парнем, общаться не стоит. 

\- Мы знаем, что без заключения уз ты останешься без партнера на всю свою жизнь, также мы согласны на это самое заключение. Но если это подразумевает, что ты должен жить с нами, встречаться с нами и так далее, то почему бы и нет. 

Спок по-вулкански удивлённо смотрит на них. А потом их жизнь резко меняется. 

\- Я... Принимаю ваше предложение. 

***

Первые две недели все проходит очень странно. Ну а чего они хотели? Малознакомые люди, вынужденные состоять в отношениях. И напряжение в комнате между этими тремя порой было почти ощутимым. 

Но потом их жизненный порядок установился, и стало проще. 

С утра Спок приходит, дерется с Маккоем за право заплести предмет их обожания, потом они завтракают все вместе и разбегаются по занятиям. И собираются снова только вечером, когда Спок проверяет доклады, а Кирк и Маккой - пишут свои. 

Но постепенно их напряженные отношения начинают сглаживаться. 

Кирк по утрам начинает чмокать не только Боунса, но и входящего в их комнату вулканца. Тот же учит двоих вулканским поцелуям, и даже землянам приятны эти отголоски эмоций другого человека. Маккой уступает право заплетать Джима Споку, но взамен начинает делать тому акккуратную укладку. Их жизнь обрастает мелкими бытовыми прелестями. 

А одним вечером Спок засыпает от усталости над паддами, и Леонард с Кирком кладут его посередине их объединенной кровати. 

Они просыпаются среди ночи и находят себя обнимающими улыбающегося вулканца. Это так мило, так по-домашнему и уютно, что Джим не выдерживает и выдыхает. 

\- Знаете, милые мои, я вас люблю. 

\- Подтверждаю. Я полностью согласен. 

А Маккой отворачивается и бурчит в одеяло. 

\- Развели тут романтику, а нам завтра ещё вставать. 

Но и Кирк, и Спок знают, что это означает. 

"Я тоже вас люблю."


End file.
